I'd Be Smart To Walk Away but You're Quick Sand
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: Quinn and Rachel finally decide to be open but they want to tell their friends first. Their all in Glee club anyways so what better way than to sing it to them? This song though is much more than just a song. It's their timeline. Their love. Flashbacks and a forever worth fighting for because it's real and it's right. Even if both girl's weren't aware of it in the beginning.


Had a stroke of genius while chilling out to Tay's new album when 'Treacherous' came on...I put it on repeat and the storyline just fled out into this.  
Which I've managed to finish within 3 hours. I'm quite proud of myself right now.

Anyways, link to Treacherous if you'd like to hear:

www. youtube

.com

/watch?v=u1RU6a_2WMU

I really suggest you listen to it while reading this. It makes it play out perfect for me seriously if i didn't have this blaring the whole time my stroke of genius may have left me.

Make sure you take out the spaces and stuff.

* * *

Present_  
Flashbacks_

* * *

___**Rachel  
**_Quinn  
_**Both**_

Quinn backing Rachel**  
**

**(Puck, Finn, Santana, Blaine And Sam.) Mainly Just the backs.**

* * *

Her hands shook nervously, trembling in fear almost, in the blondes before she let go and walked into the choir room. They were ready, she told herself. As Rachel felt old fears start to slip back in on her Quinn somehow knew and grabbed the brunette in a such a hug it looked the group of outcasts studying the duo as if Quinn was cradling the brunette...nurturing her.

Puck knew it was so much more than that and he didn't wanna try and understand it...he just accepted it.

"Remember forever, Ray, never forget." The way those words had been whispered softly with such genuine emotion in them she knew she was done worrying. It was time to get this out of the way so they could be open for once.

"Puck if you wouldn't mind taking the electric guitar, Finn the drums, Sam the acoustic strings and Artie grab the keyboard, please."

Santana and Blaine got up to stand behind the girls as they set on the stools, hands ever still locked together.

_Put your lips close to mine...As long as they don't touch_

_"Quinn you don't have to hide! Okay? I get that you're scared, I really do. Running isn't going to help I know from experience. I tried so hard not be another statistic and maybe I had the support of my dads where you may not but..I know what it's like to secede into yourself because of how terrified you are-" Her effort to get through to the cheerio was cut short as suddenly Quinn was right there in her face, all she had to do was sweep in barely and their lips would touch. And maybe Rachel was too determined to get the girl out of where she had been once to notice but the blonde did and she jumped back like she'd been burned. She had wanted to close that distance so bad it hurt not to but she didn't have time to dwell on what that might mean for more than a second because she was finally letting everything she had buried down deep out and Quinn Fabray goes big or she doesn't go at all. At least she was expected to. She didn't really know how'd she go if she were being herself for once because she barely knew anything about the real her. She was so busy projecting the image of 'the perfect christian, daughter, student and cheerio' for so long she wouldn't even know where to begin. She actually thought that's who she was at this point and never questioned it until Rachel Berry had to walk in and change everything she ever knew to be 'true'._

_"How can you know, Rachel? You have no idea what I have to deal with on a daily basis just because I accidently let out true emotion in front of my parents and my peers. How can you know that Rachel?! I don't need this to add on to all of the...shit in my life! Because that's exactly what my life is a fucking joke and a never ending spiral of shit! No one cares about me but I get hurt because even though I pretend I don't, I do care! and I just can't have this...not now. Not after I've just got everything back together."_

_The rain was soaking through both the girls clothes and if they took the time to breathe they'd notice they were both shivering messes standing in the middle of the football field but neither did. One girl was determined to bring the other to her senses while the other didn't want to come her to senses and wanted to imagine as if she hadn't been starting to notice different things about herself recently. The argument escalated as passion was being thrown around between the two girls like a tennis ball game._

_"Because Quinn, I have the same dilemma going on right now and I'm terrified! Can you imagine how much worse things would get for me if I even let out the possibility that I was gay to someone! It'd be hell for me all over again..it'd be worse than losing my virginity to Finn and having him tell me he never even loved me in the first place, he just wanted to pop a Berry's cherry!__"_

_Quinn's eyes widened in shock and Rachel paused and felt the wind leave her body as she'd realized what she just admitted to the blonde and broke. She thought maybe if she never mentioned it and never acknowledged it out loud then it wasn't true. But once she said it she realized that it was true and she couldn't deny it if she was the best liar there could ever be in existence. She couldn't hide behind her lies to herself anymore._

_ The blonde ran over to Rachel as she sunk down onto the muddy football field. The cheerio knew Sue would have her ass tomorrow for getting mud on her uniform but she just couldn't find in her self to even care about it as she sunk down and caught Rachel, before she could hit the ground fully, in her arms. She ignored the chill she felt as Rachel sobbed into her chest and held her in closer to warm her up and gripped her tighter feeling as if, she did, she could keep Rachel Berry, the only real thing to exist in her life, from breaking completely._

_"Shh, Rach it's okay. I've got you. I got you, okay? He's not gonna hurt you anymore. He will never be able to have the chance to again, I'll make sure of it. Shh..." _

_She pulled the girl into her lap fully and rock her gently. She realized what a mess they both had to look at that moment and let out a sigh that started her own tears falling. For once they were falling for someone other than herself. They were falling for Rachel's pain. Quinn ignored them and pretended as if it wasn't really tears as the rain mixed with them. _

_That's all they were, she told herself, just rain drops. _

_Nothing more, nothing less._

**_Out of focus,_**  
_eye to eye_  
**_Till the gravity's too much_**

_And ill do anything you say_  
_If you say it with your hands_

_"Why do you always avoid kissing me, Quinn?" Rachel wondered aloud._

_".."_

_She studied the girl hard and decided if she was gonna have another bittersweet adventure of eachother's body with Quinn that the blonde would have to kiss her first. Little did she know above her the Cheerio was panicking and as she tried to get away quickly to avoid the question Rachel snatched her wrist and pulled her back down. _

_Rachel looked for something in Quinn's eyes other than lust and fear and when she found the answer she needed she just sighed and started tracing the blonde lips with her thumbs. Quinn was melting and she really didn't want her feelings to actually start being **feelings** so she did the one thing the brunette had ever requested of her during her nightly visits and kissed her..hard. _

_After all she hadn't asked aloud so it wasn't like it meant anything in the long run right? Right._

_The blonde relaxed back into her usual demeanor she was in on these nightly visits she did she so frequently now she couldn't remember when she had started doing them._

_Besides adding kissing to the mix? It __definitely increased the pleasure every night and Quinn could actually start to get used to it. She rather liked it._

_The blonde made sure not to add the 'maybe a little bit too much than she should' to it. _

_It would only complicate things further._

_She was better at simple._

_**And i'd be smart to walk away  
**__**But you're quick sand**_

_"I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm being strung along. I need to know what this is for you, Quinn because now these nightly tours of ours are starting to hurt."_

_"I'm sorry, Rachel. That's...that's not how I want to make you feel...Umm...I've kinda been scared to ask this for awhile but.. Will you go out with me tomorrow night? Just us. No sex just a fun day we can talk, goof off, whatever but say yes..please." Quinn left out the part it might break her a little if the brunette said no. She was ignoring those feelings, no matter what. At least that's what she told herself at night to sleep better. She knew she was doomed to fall in love with the diva but ignored it with all her might...refusing even the slightest acknowledgement of it._

_The brunette suddenly felt her sails go slack, she'd prepared herself for an argument that would eventually end up with her hurt and crying and not having anyone's shoulder to break on and even though Quinn didn't answer her question she was finally taking a step forward for them. Pushing her doubts aside the singer gave Quinn a soft smile, let's not mention the fact that Quinn's deemed that her own personal smile now, and hugged her._

_"I'd love to."_

_This slope is Treacherous_  
_This path is reckless This slope is Treacherous_  
_And I I I..._

_**Like it**_

_**I can't decide if it's a choice,**_  
_**Getting swept away,**_

_"I hope you had fun. I mean I know it wasn't much but-"_

_"It was perfect, you were perfect, everything was just perfect. Thank you for tonight, Q, it really meant alot. I'd say it's one of the best date's I've ever been on. I hope this continues." Rachel pecked the blondes cheek softly before grabbing her wrist and dragging her upstairs to reward her for the night they had._

_Quinn ignored the fact that Rachel had called it a date and just enjoyed exploring the brunettes body._

Looking over at the love of her life she reminisced the first night Rachel had asked her to stay. The next part of the song was the most important part for her and she knew it meant just as much to Rachel. It was, in the end, her turning point in the whole dynamic the two of them had going on. She actually quit lying to herself that night with Rachel in her arms. Knowing she would wake up next to the tiny singer made her heart pitter-patter so softy in her chest and warmth to spread throughout her. She just couldn't lie to herself anymore not after the hope that had sprung up in her chest in that moment.

When she woke up, she'd felt as if she'd never slept better in her whole life and absolute happiness bouncing around in side of her made her even more confident in herself. She had concluded she was definitely done lying then and the brunette had greeted her good morning with most passion filled kiss she ever had and even though she had already concluded she was definitely done lying to herself and Rachel, the emotion in the kiss had basically beat her ass for trying to deny her feelings. There was no way she was turning back after that, let alone thinking about it.

Then she and Rachel had spent the whole day in bed listening to music and talking and the warmth just got even better.

That was when things actually started moving along. She confessed to Rachel everything she'd been hiding from herself those whole 6 months.

The rest, as most would say, is history.

_**I hear the sound of my own voice asking you to  
**__**stay**_

_**And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along**_

_Forever going with the flow_

"Why does everything have to be serious for you, Rachel? Why can't you just have fun for once?! I'm not ready to tell everyone yet will you please realize that already!"

**_but you're friction_**

_"I didn't realize you were that ashamed of me, Qbear...I...I'm sorry I just wanted to be to hold your hand and kiss you in public whenever I felt necessary because of how proud I am to be with someone so amazing to me. I didn't realize we were still playing tennis with our relationship! Or do you even consider me your girlfriend anymore?" The brunette barely got it out as her lip was trembling so badly from trying not to let Quinn see how badly she was hurt. She would not cry. Finn won but she wouldn't let Quinn...she just couldn't._

_"Ray.."Quinn choked on the lump in her throat. "I'm not ashamed of you...I could never be ashamed of you. I'm just not ready yet. You can't imagine how much I hate myself everyday because I'm just to scared to tell everyone what an amazing girl I've got...I'm just too much of a coward and I'm not ready. I know we've been arguing and it seems like I've been pulling away lately, but I'm not, I promise. I'm just..I'm in my head more and I'm sorry." Both girls looked at eachother and just let the tears go. Quinn was peppering Rachel with kisses everywhere on the girls face she could find. She was definitely not ashamed of the amazing woman underneath her. She made sure to make that a point and showed it every chance she could after that night. Never again would the blonde let her girlfriend feel that away._

_This time she didn't ignore the fact that she almost thought her love instead of just her girlfriend. _

_The Cheerio widened her eyes in shock and pulled Rachel close to her. _

_She could get used to this..this being in love with Rachel Berry thing. It wouldn't be an easy task but she'd love every minute of it, that much she was sure of._

**_This slope is Treacherous_**  
**_This path is reckless_**  
**_This slope is Treacherous_**

_I I I like it_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_ **(Ohhhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhuh)** _And I will get will get you alone_**(alo-oh-one)**

**_Your name has echoed through my mind _(Ohhhhh, Ohhhh, ohhhuh)**_** And I just think you should think you should know**_**(know-oh-oh)**

That nothing safe is worth the drive And I will follow you..

_'Is it cheesy to say that I miss you already even though we just split for different classes 30 minutes ago?'_

_Rachel sneakily pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the text..she could definitely use the sexting today it was more fun than listening to her English teacher with no life drabble on about Shakespeare for another, she looked at the clock, 45 minutes. However she nearly fell off her seat when she'd seen what the blonde sent her this time. Once the shock was over she hid her puppy love look behind her hand while she responded with the other. This girl was so getting some after school if she kept up this._

_'Awe. Actually yes it is. But I'll ignore it because I actually miss you too 3 XoXo'_

_Quinn grinned at the response._

_She knew she had it bad but the ex-cheerio (She had yet to tell Rachel about that development since it only happened just this morning. She was going to but got distracted by a pair of her all time favorite lips in the world, momentarily.) just couldn't help herself. She was in love...god she sound so cheesy but it was worth it. The blonde had never been more happier in her life than she had those past few weeks. Which had been the reason why she told her coach she was dating Rachel. Apparently the woman didn't like being told she had to accept it or Quinn was quitting. So Quinn quit._

_Time to start being honest. Tonight at dinner she was gonna tell her mom and dad._

_follow you home,_ **(Ohhhhhohhhh, ohuh)**

_I'll follow you follow you home_

_This hope is Treacherous  
This day dream is..  
_dangerous  
This hope is Treacherous,

**_I I i,  
_**_I I i,  
_**_I I i,_**

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night And I will get will, get you alone_

**_Your name has echoed through my mind And I just...think you should_**  
**_think you should know_**  
_That nothing safe is worth the drive_

**_And I will follow you follow you home_**

_"Rachel, they're kicking me out. I...I..Rachel I need you right now! Where are you?"_

_"I'm on my way baby, I promise. Start packing everything you need and make sure to grab your car keys on your way out when I call, okay? I'll be there soon so stay out of your head...Are you packing yet?"_

_"Ye-hiccup-ah."_

_"I'm on my way. My dad's coming to drive your car back here, baby girl."_

_____ "I can drive he doesn't have to."_

___"Are you insane? You're in no state to be driving, and daddy agrees. __See you soon._"

**_follow you follow you home.  
_****_I'll follow you follow you home_**

___"I want you to ride with daddy, Quinn, okay?" Rachel gave her the warmest hug Quinn ever thought she could feel and raced to her car to leave before Russel decided he wasn't done with her gorgeous girlfriend quite yet._

_I'll follow you follow you home_

_"You know, Quinn our house is yours as well." Leroy said softly on the way back to his house behind Rachel._

_Quinn started crying even harder after the man's comment. _

_The Berry's were so sweet and they all cared about her so much. Yet they did it without putting any pressure to make her worry she could change it. By one stupid mistake or many, for that matter. She knew she'd always have their love._

_Why couldn't her family be like that?! Why couldn't they just accept her and move past it?_

_Little did Quinn realize she and Leroy were currently following Rachel to what would soon be her home and most definitely her family._

**(Ohhhhh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh, ohhhuh Ohhhh, oh... )**

_This slope is Treacherous.._

_"Rachel I-I think...I think, no, I know I love you..and maybe I've fallen in love with you during all this? I mean I hope so because I'm pretty sure that's what I feel and-" The brunette gasped and then grabbed the blonde and kissed her like her life depended on it._

**_I I I like it_**

_"I believe you.." Rachel breathed out lowly and soft enough that if it weren't for the silence they were enveloped in Quinn might not of heard her. Pulling the blonde back into a tender slow kiss, this time. She reveled in the moment. Her fears now gone she was able to truly enjoy the moment Quinn had swept her into unknowingly. Rachel just knew there was no turning back now, this was her forever. However this time she didn't doubt the blonde anymore and that gave her confidence she knew they could make this work._

_"Your my forever, Ray. Don't give up on me...please. Even if I try to push you away. I don't know how you can love me with my darkest side just waiting, always there waiting, to lash out, to hurt and cause pain but...you do. Please don't leave me Ray, I don't know what I'd do not being able to look forward to waking up and know I had you. I've gotten so used to it just knowing you're there, always. Forever. Just please," She paused to catch her breath it was taking everything out of her to be honest but she promised and would not give in to her insecurities, no matter what. Just like the beautiful girl holding her like the most precious thing on earth had promised to love her, no matter what. She wouldn't ruin it this time. She finally got it right, she couldn't give up on that even if it was a bit reckless of her to do this with the brunette...she just couldn't, She liked it way too much, "I trust you with my everything just don't be...don't be another Puck or Russel for me. Be my Ray, my ray of sunlight in the dark. Okay? Just be that for me and I'll be everything for you...anything you need or want, you got it. Just say it Rach and it's yours. Talk to me instead of running this time..please. It's safe to say that for me losing you would hurt less if I knew it wasn't because you didn't trust me...Didn't love me."_

_The tears fell freely now in the alley way behind where this whole thing first started. How going to a bowling alley had flipped her whole world around she had no idea but she was now actually thankful Sam hadn't got a hint and left her alone until she finally agreed to go bowling with him. She found her forever because of her annoyance. She'd found her forever and she was holding onto it for all it was worth. She had no reason to hide the tears, that were once held in out of fear and anger, from Rachel now. Not when she knew with every thought and belief and emotion that could exist that the girl would be there to decide whether they needed to be wiped away or just let fall. And just the thought of the Jewish girl in front of her not loving her was breaking her heart. She couldn't think like that and she didn't believe what'd she'd said for even a bit of a second because before she'd even finish Rachel had tightened her grip on the girl and muttered how utterly absurd that would be and that it wasn't true and if she hadn't Quinn knew the girl loved her without the reassuring and Rachel knew that but she still felt she had to just because she loved her._

_"We'll get through it all okay? No matter the arguments, the obstacles, the snide remarks and the odds being against us. We'll get through it all. All the treacherous..ness of the world and that of ourselves. We'll still be standing next to each other as strong if not stronger than we are now. I'm not promising it will be easy and that we won't hurt sometimes but I believe in us. Do you know why Quinn. Why I'm finally accepting that I was meant to find my way to you all along in the dark cold heartless world and never turn away after?"_

_The blonde was sure she was currently being lifted off the ground she thought she was planted on firmly with each word falling out of the brunettes mouth and not being able to wait for Rachel's answer to her own question Quinn stepped into to her Ray even more, so quickly the brunette lost her breathe and she wasn't entirely sure that was only reason for her breathlessness, looking down with such love and adoration in her eyes the brunette almost forgot what she had said before, pinning her against the cold brick wall, when the ex-cheerio asked her,_

_"Why, my love? How do you believe in that so much? How are you so sure?"_

_Rachel barely registered Quinn's old-fashioned slip up as she put both of her arms around the blondes neck and nudged her forever's eyes, shining with the street lights above them, to look at her directly in the eyes. She needed Quinn to see how much she not only believed what she was about to say but felt it, too. She had remembered the blonde saying her eye's always told the truth...always._

_"Because for me, and it may be reckless because we're so young and still have so much more to grow but I believe we'll do it together. The good and the bad, together. Because for me forever is what this and with this hope we're grasping so tightly, forever doesn't seem to be enough. It's seems to be bittersweet because I don't want it to end...even if I have to sit outside in the pouring rain waiting for you, I will. Because the waiting? That's what it's all about for us Quinn. The waiting lead us to now. Because the finally getting there is over, for us. Because we're there, already. I love you and I'm so in love with you it hurts. Me and you? This is it."_

_Quinn's eyes shined with unshed tears and for once they weren't from hurting or being upset they were happy tears. Surely if her Ray could manage to make her cry the only happy tears in her life she could do it again, over and over._

_"I love you too, Ray. You're my everything, all that is and ever will be, it for me. Forever doesn't seem like entirely enough time for me. I wanna be selfish and life's unfair. But if I get you for it all...I'll probably live more than I thought possible..." Quinn trailed off in a whisper. In that moment a kiss wasn't needed for they needn't the confirmation. With her arms wrapped securely around the brunette and her lips resting on Rachel's forehead they were at peace with world._

_For once they were just content._

_Rachel didn't need Broadway or music or even, dare she say it, Barbra Streisand or anyone or anything._

_Quinn didn't need the reassurance of tomorrow, the promises of forever or even her baby girl currently being put to bed on the other side of town._

_They had eachother. They knew they'd make it. All they ever needed was to finally open their eyes up to eachother._

_They had no regrets for the past of their interactions had led them to wear they were now._

_Both girl's couldn't ask for more even if they craved it._

This is what forever feels like. No matter how reckless, dangerous, hopeless or heartless it seemed throughout the years. This was it.

They knew that now barely paying attention to their friends reactions as they stared into eachother's eyes in a place no one in High School, someone so young, would ever get but them.

Sure it took them nearly 3 years to get there, but it was so worth it in the end.

**The End**

* * *

If you haven't bought Taylor Swift's new album 'Red' or at least heard a few songs on it then I suggest you get on it. Because despite her switching things up a bit (which never hurts from my point of view.) this album is definitely more genius than Speak Now & Fearless put together and that's saying something. Seriously the lyrics for these songs are just..yeah.

Don't worry i'm trying, or rather I am but my brains not, to update 'We're Teenagers' but my muse cannot seem to find a way to update that fricking thing!

You've done one R...Now what about another? Review please!


End file.
